


Missin' You

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Damsels in Distress, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega in distress, Protective Dean, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Screaming, Separation Anxiety, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy missed his Alpha and Dean missed his Omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missin' You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long school started and I havn't had as much time to write like I used to but I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

"Sam?!...Sam!" Gadreel quickly shook him violently awake, as Sam began to yelp in his sleep. 

"W-what?" He was shaking, he hadn't even realized it until now, hot, wet tears rolled down his face as he tried to get his breathing under control. This was a nightly routine with him and Gadreel. Sam would first start whimpering, nothing unusual with that, then progressed with crying, then yelping, then if you didn't catch in time the end result were heartwrenching screams produced at the loudest volume and amount of sadness that one Omega could produce, and Gadreel knew exactly why this was happening. No matter how many times Sam tried to cover it up it was pretty obvious, he missed his Alpha, that was something his body and mind could agree on.

"Your doing it again," he whispered softly as Sam began to wake up even more.

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I keep doing this, I can't control it," Gadreel sat on the couch where his friend had been sleeping for the past three days now.

"You know perfectly well why this is happening to you Sam," he looked down at him disapprovingly, trying to meet his eyes. The couch shook gently the more violently Sammy shook from being deprieved of his Alpha. He needed his scent in his nose and his hands on his body, he needed his lips on his and if he didn't get it soon he was going to start going crazy, literally. "You need him..." he grabbed his hand, which made the Omega look at him quickly. He shook his head and returned his gaze at the floor.

"He rejected me... I can't go back there. What if he does it again Gadreel?!" His eyes met his again, this time filled with worry and looking for an answer. 

"Then I'll be here to beat his ass and put you back together again," he squeezed his hand lightly and smiled gently. "But please Sam, I can not continue to watch you get worse," He silently pleaded with the younger Omega as he continued to shake on the couch. He began to shake his head as the angel ran a soothing hand along his back. "Please?" His voice so soft and so calming, trying his very best to calm the emotionally damaged Omega that he cared so much about. 

"... Ok," he smiled weakly and leaned his head on the angels' shoulder, his sweet scent calming his nerves almost instantaniously.

"Now, go back to sleep for me and we will contact him in the morning," He patted his head gently and smiled when the Omega sniffled slightly and laid his head back onto the soft pillows underneath him.

     ***

"Get off me Cas, I'm fine!" He drunkily swung his arm towards the angel's direction, a bottle of whiskey in his other hand.

"I've been closely monitoring you for the past couple of days Dean, you've been drunk every single one of them," He gave him his "concerned look" and sat on the second bed that he had ordered just for Sam, just in case he came back. 

"Yeah... that's fine in my book," He tipped the bottle back once more, grunting as the liquid stung the back of his throat slightly.

"Is it because he's in distress?" Dean stopped drinking after that, giving the angle a "don't ever mention that again" look. But of course Cas pressed more because... well because it was Cas. "Dean, drinking will not help him, he needs you and you need him. It's just a common fact." he grabbed the bottle from his hand and set it on a nearby table. 

"Dammit Cas I know... it's just a little stressful when your Omega is in distress and you can't do a damn thing about it because he hates your guts! Ok?! Is that a good enough explanation for you?!" He turned and plopped onto his bed, covering his face with his hands. "You have no idea how badly I fucked up Cas, I mean, I may never be able to hold him again and that fucking hurts," He inhales deeply and rubs his hands over his face again, trying to collect himself so he doesn't completely lose it in front of the angel.

"Dean, he's Sam... he'll come back sooner or later." He grabbed his shoulder gently and squeezed it to reassure him, which happened to help a lot.

"I need him now," He reached into his pocket where he kept his spare phone, sighing loudly as he came to Sam's contact. He needed to do this, he needed his Sammy back and if that meant admitting that he was a complete and utter asshole then that was something he would have to get over. He tried to control his breathing as the phone rang, over and over again and quite frankly he was beginning grow tired of the noise. Right when he had lost hope and was determined to hang the phone up did Sam pick up. His voice faint and weak as if he was sick and it crushed Dean into a million pieces. 

"Hello?" Dean thought his heart had stopped only for a second when he heard his brother soft but sweet voice.

"Sammy..." Dean breathed through the phone, he could feel himself smiling and it had been at least a couple of weeks since he had really smiled.

"D-Dean... I need you to come get me," He stuttered out, his voice shaking. He sounded as if he had been crying, and that made him want to cry, the thought of his Omega being in distress was about the equivelent of a family member dying and even though Dean presented himself as a badass tough guy, the only thing that really got to him was Sammy.      

"Alright... yeah where are you?" He stood up, grabbing  his jacket and gun just in case, and shot at Cas, silently communicating for him to come with him.

"... Gadreel's house,"

"Yeah I got that part, like house number," He slowly paced the floor awaiting his answer but never really got one. All he could really make out was gentle moaning, as if he was in pain. "Sam?" He asked sternly.

"Hmm?" His voice was soft, softer than usual.

"House number," he said slowly, shooting Cas a concerned look. 

"Oh..." there was a pause of silence and Dean was about to just track his phone and go get the stubborn son of'a bitch, but he came back, sighing slightly into the phone. "4659 Javare Street," He moaned slightly at the end and Dean winced. 

"Alright I'll be there in a minute just stay on the phone with me alright?" He grabbed his car keys and raced out to the parking lot, the angel already in the back seat. 

"Ok... I feel really sick," Dean sighed as he raced down the road, he knew exactly why he was feeling ths way. He should of never let Sam go with that angel and it wasn't because he absolutly hated the guy, it was because Sam had been away from him too long already and with his heat only in a couple days, Dean should of known that he would get sick sooner or later.

"Sammy I need you to do something for me alright?" He swirves onto the street, passing each house quickly, looking for the right numbers.

"...ok," 

"I need you to go get Gadreel, and put 'em on the phone.... Can you do that?" There wasn't an answer. 

"Hello Dean," He cringed at the voice on the other line. 

"I'm parked infront of your house, now you can either bring him out or I'll go in there and get 'em, which one?" He spat into the phone, he was half tempted to just storm in there and get his baby, but then again he didn't want to fight when Sammy needed help. So he tried his best to keep his control by singing one of the songs that he used to sing to Sam when he refused to go to sleep, and even though this action was completely out of his character, it calmed him down more than anything right now.

"Please just come and get him," and Dean didn't wait until the sentence was finished before he was throwing open the door. He first saw the angel, soft features on Sam, trying his best to keep him comfortable as if he was his Alpha and that sparked jealousy but also gratefulness into Dean's mind. He made his way to his brother who was in and out of sleep on the soft looking couch he was laying on. 

"Hey Sammy, I'm here... I'm here to get ya' ," he kneeled down as felt his soft cheeks, almost forgetting what they felt like. 

"Hi..." He was definatly spaced out, and Dean couldn't wait to get him back to the motel and just cuddle him for hours on end. "Dean..." He grabbed his hand, and God, Dean had forgotten how soft his hands were. 

"Yeah?"

"I missed you," He smiled weakly and gently kissed his hand, and at that moment Dean couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give feedback, It's greatly appreciated


End file.
